


‘Energy: Beings, Spirits, and the Great Unknown’ by Julie Molina, Communications

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, F/M, Fake Science, Flashbacks, JatP is Actually a Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Recently graduated from Starfleet Academy, Ensign Julie Molina is on a quest to prove that communication is possible between the universe everyone knows and another universe where non-corporeal beings exist. Luckily, she gets her top choice of starship assignments: the U.S.S. Sunset, known for its prototype technology called the Curve. With the possibility of finally completing the research her mother began years ago, Julie is prepared to risk everything, all in order to save three Security officers who died when she was two years old.
Relationships: Alex/Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bang 2020





	1. Year One: Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the JatP Bang 2020! I had the pleasure of working with the artist [pinkerhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkerhero/profile), who was also my beta reader. Her art is [Cadet in the Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233858/chapters/69186222). Thanks so much for all your help!
> 
> The Major Character Death warning is all in reference to canonical character deaths. The age difference tag is due to ghosts not having the ability to age.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Julie, Age 5:_

Rose’s workstation was a mess, as usual. Parts of different machines scattered about—the more damaged pieces heading to the scrapyard, the complete or partially dented ones arranged in an order only she could determine.

Julie loved her mom’s work. They were stationed at Starbase 43, one of the biggest starbases out there according to her mom. Her work was in the Hypothetical Analytics Program. Julie didn’t understand it, but it sounded very cool and, like, also really important. She knew her mom was trying to make a communications breakthrough. She wasn’t sure what exactly it would break through, but she knew it was something super big because of all the space in the workstation it took up.

The machine was supposed to allow other people to see what they saw. Not the regular stuff, but the extra people. Julie had learned long ago that there were some people who other people couldn’t see. It was weird, honestly, because they weren’t hard to find. But her mom explained it like a really long game of hide-and-seek. The hiders were just so much better at it than the seekers were, and everybody needed help to end the game already.

The man was there, too. Some days he wasn’t. Some days he had ‘more important things to do’. Once, Julie had asked him where he went when he left. _Wherever I want_ , he’d said. _There are no limits in other dimensions._ That had always stuck with her. No limits in other dimensions. So cool, honestly.

But today, he was quiet. He studied her mother’s new device. He looked over and over it, ending up shaking his head.

 _No_ , he said—but only to her. For some reason, Julie was the only one who could hear him. She didn’t really understand that, either.

_No. It’s wrong. This piece of garbage is never going to work._

“Hey! That’s not a piece of garbage!” Julie walked up to him, frowning and sticking her finger up at him.

“Honey, be nice to him.” Rose sounded tired.

“He’s saying it won’t work,” Julie said, stamping her foot. “I think that’s _rude_.”

Rose’s shoulders slumped. “It’s okay, Julie. Mommy already knows it won’t work.”

_See? I told you so._

He was very stuck-uppy about this sort of thing. Julie stuck her tongue out at him.

“Be nice,” Rose said, a hint of warning in her tone.

“But _mooooom_ ,” Julie whined.

Rose rolled her eyes. She bent over and picked Julie up, settling her on her lap. “Do you think Mr. Navaghasti would still be here if he wasn’t trying to help?”

Julie rocked back and forth on her mother’s knee. “No,” she said, shortly. Her lips pursed to the side. “But he only ever tells you you’re wrong!”

Her mother smiled, but she didn’t seem happy. That was something Julie had a hard time understanding, too. Why some things appeared one way but were really another. Her mother had said it was an adult thing. The man had said she was too honest. Did that mean adults lied?

“Well,” Rose said, slowly, “maybe I am wrong a lot of the time. But I’m right about this.” She pointed to her machine. “There’s a way to make it work, baby. Then we can show everyone about the people you see.”

Julie giggled. “You see them, too, mom!”

Rose’s eyes crinkled. “Yes, but not as well as you.” She wrapped her arms around Julie. “You’re so good at seeing them! It’s a gift, Julie. You’re very special.”

The man made a face. _It’s not a gift, child. It’s a burden. One you’ll have your entire life._

Julie stuck her tongue out at him again. What did he know, anyway? He was just some silly old guy who couldn’t even make his own machine.

~*~

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Thesis Presentation:_

“The arts definitely have a place in education, but exploring space is a primarily scientific field.” The Andorian woman steepled her fingers, her antenna twitching with the long-suffering commonly associated with teaching. “How can we approve such a whimsical thesis when your targeted field is Communications? One of the most competitive, challenging, and complex disciplines that exist in Starfleet.”

Julie held her head high, expecting this type of doubt and therefore more than prepared to handle it. “With utmost respect, I can only challenge the assumption that my research falls under the arts. Though I agree the arts are of the highest importance to a well-rounded and balanced education, over the years I have proven time and again my work is based solidly in reality. Several captains have reported experiences with non-corporeal lifeforms, including Captain Kirk, who was able—”

“Enough, Ms. Molina.” The Head of Science interrupted, leaning back in his chair, exhaustion sinking through his features. “We’ve all read your essays. It’s been four years of fantasies disguised as theories.”

Then, in yet another example of Julie’s innate talent of causing chaos, everyone began speaking at once.

“So are we discounting all previous examples of non-carbon lifeforms that exist in liminal spaces?” 

“Do you have any proof? I mean _actual_ proof, not excerpts from personal logs.”

“How can you possibly ask for resources on a flight of fancy when we have applications from planets going through _actual_ crises?”

“What does this have to do with working in Communications? Isn’t this more suited to a type of theoretical science?”

Professor Harrison spoke up. Finally. “It’s not on the students to provide proof. It’s on Starfleet to grant them the opportunity to make discoveries.”

The lone Andorian Starfleet Academy board member spoke up again. “Making discoveries is not in the wheelhouse of Communications. We have strict definitions about which departments are in charge of what tasks. Categorizing new lifeforms is unquestionably a science.”

Luke snorted from his slouched position, lounging unprofessionally over the edge of a desk near the door. _Jerk-off wouldn’t know a new lifeform if it bit her in her blue ass._

Julie kept a straight face. Luke might be eternally seventeen, which gave him a pass in some situations to act immature, but he was also eternally trapped on a planet in mostly uncharted space, which was the exact reason Julie had gone into Starfleet in the first place. That last one was also why she was willing to let his antics go. Besides, she was the only one who could see and hear him, so what did it really matter?

“Discovering and categorizing new lifeforms is a pointless waste of time without the ability to communicate with them,” Julie argued. “Communication is the key to Starfleet’s mission of maintaining peace by bringing lifeforms together in a mutual desire for prosperity. Why should we even bother trying if we have no intention of initiating communication?”

The board seemed to heave a great consensual sigh. Julie didn’t care. She was right, and she wasn’t sorry about it.

“On another issue, your application is specifically for the U.S.S. Sunset.” The man’s frown deepened. “It is highly unusual for a cadet to request a specific starship, especially one that is technically a prototype.”

Julie held her head high. “The Sunset is currently the only starship in the fleet that has both the capability and plan to travel to the part of the universe where my research is most needed.”

The Andorian board member held up her hand. “You are referring to Planet XA-790?” Julie nodded. “This is the planet you claim to have the highest case of continuous communications from an alternate universe?”

 _I’m right here, lady._ Luke waved his hand at her. _These people are so fucking blind, I don’t know how you deal with it, Molina._

“I have more than a decade of meticulous notes, which I have made available to the board in my initial application,” Julie stated, ignoring Luke as she usually had to do.

“Yes, we have received your records.” The human woman leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. “What this comes down to is a decision on whether or not we believe Molina’s request to continue her research mirrors the values Starfleet espouses.”

Professor Harrison spread her hands out to indicate a broad space. “If Starfleet doesn’t continue in our pursuit of discovering and understanding new planets and lifeforms, then we all need to re-evaluate, not only our mission statement, but also why we’re here.”

After a moment of everyone looking around, either silently communicating or perhaps trying to judge each other—although, since there was one Betazoid on the council, at least he knew what everyone else was thinking—the Vulcan in charge, who had been characteristically silent, finally raised a hand.

“All sides have been heard,” he said, voice clear and slightly echoing in the overly large, mostly empty room. “We must vote.” He looked to each side before stating, “Please send in your decision now.”

Julie saw each member press a button on their personal communicators. After a few seconds, the Vulcan’s eyes scanned the results.

“Congratulations,” he monotoned. “Your application to the U.S.S. Sunset has been approved. All pertinent details will be sent to you within forty-eight hours.”

It was clear the Andorian woman and one of the human men were not happy with this ruling. They were obviously not in agreement with the rest of the council, but that didn’t matter. Julie just needed a majority, and she obviously had that.

Luke tugged the edges of his red Security uniform shirt down—an unusual habit for a non-corporeal being, in Julie’s professional opinion. _Don’t worry, Molina. They’re just jealous that you’re going to change how we study the entire_ universe.

Julie’s lips twitched up in a small smile. “Thank you for this opportunity.”

~*~

**Communications Log, Ensign Molina reporting**

The U.S.S. Sunset is known for its ability to perform a unique maneuver called the Curve—a perfect 360 degree spiral both vertically and horizontally. Considered an exacting technique with few practical uses, the ship has been used for exploring more astrologically crowded parts of the galaxy with obstacles such as star formations close to the end of their life cycles and asteroid belts which were considerably wider or more dense than usual.

In terms of Communications, the Curve is both a useful feature and a wrench in the usual toolkit. While mid-Curve, the ship is able to briefly exist in a liminal space. This might allow for an easier time of communicating with lifeforms existing in alternate universes. However, due to the unstudied nature of this type of procedure, it could very well end up causing more problems than it solves.

One major concern is that it will be impossible to recreate these experiments on regular ships without this capability. It is my hope that we will be able to overcome any limitations after we make that first breakthrough. Until that point, we can only theorize.

**End Communications Log**

~*~

_U.S.S. Sunset, Year One:_

Julie was assigned a personal workstation in a private room located fairly far away from the main work stations most of the crew worked in. Still, she was called in to a meeting by Captain Covington, so she went.

In the ready room, Covington was already there with Flynn, Nick, and Carrie. Julie’s eyebrows rose at the unusual collection of crew members.

“Molina! Glad you made it,” Covington greeted her.

Julie struggled to keep a straight face. He was the captain, and he called her here. Was she expected to refuse?

“Of course, sir,” she responded.

“Now that I have you all here, I wanted to make a few small introductions,” Covington explained. “You four are the most recent additions to our team. And all of you have only just graduated from the Academy. So, I wanted to make sure you all knew each other and your duties here aboard the Sunset.” He gestured at Flynn. “Please, introduce yourself.”

Flynn cleared her throat. “Hi, I’m Flynn. Oh, uh—”

Captain Covington waved his hand in dismissal. “Please, we don’t stand on ceremony here. Use whatever form of address you feel most comfortable with.”

Julie’s eyebrows rose. Now _that_ was unusual.

Flynn smiled. “Thank you, sir. I’m Flynn, and I’m one of the pilots. I graduated top of my class with a specialty in instantaneous maneuvers.”

“Which is exactly why I requested you,” Covington said. “Your skills are a perfect asset to use with the Curve.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll do my best.” Flynn sounded proud. Julie was happy for her friend. They hadn’t seen much of each other in the Academy—a side effect of being in totally different programs—but Julie hoped to change that now.

Covington gestured to Carrie. “And you?”

Carrie smiled in the typical fake way that had Julie keeping her distance even during the occasional shared class. “I’m Carrie Wilson. I’m a science officer currently testing the limits of beam technology in relation to travel during warp speed and matter relocation.”

“And we’re certainly glad to have an officer with such an esteemed background with us,” Covington added.

Carrie’s smile dimmed. Hmm. Was she not interested in being attached to her famous Admiral father? Julie kept that little piece of information in mind.

“Now for the only gentleman in the room. Myself included,” Covington joked.

At least, Julie hoped it was a joke.

Nick puffed up his chest. “I’m Nick. I’m a security officer.” His grin tripled in size. “I have a one hundred percent accuracy with a phaser. On all settings.”

Julie’s stomach dropped out. She had seen Nick around in the Academy. Thought he was kind of cute, even, when Luke wasn’t making fun of him. And she’d noticed the red shirt; of course she had. But she had never thought he was Security. She’d always thought Engineering.

Of course Security was an important job. She knew that. It’s just… well. She already knew three dead Security officers—their red shirts signifying an important but fatal responsibility. She didn’t really want to know any more.

“Your perfect aim is exactly the kind of top-notch work we’re looking for,” Covington replied. “Now, last but not least?”

Julie smiled, feeling her lips thin over her teeth. It probably looked forced. That’s because it was. “I’m Julie Molina. I’m Communications and I specialize in alternate universe communication in regards to non-corporeal lifeforms.”

Carrie coughed loudly. “Ghosts,” she coughed. “Space ghosts.”

Nick elbowed her. Flynn glared.

Julie looked directly at Carrie. “I know what they say about my research. I don’t care. There are lifeforms out there waiting for us. We need to help them.”

Captain Covington snapped his fingers and pointed at Julie. “I couldn’t agree with you more, Molina! That’s one of the reasons I urged the council to approve your application.”

Julie blinked. “You did?” News to her.

“I think we’re going to work extremely well together,” Covington said.

The four ensigns shared a look. Julie couldn’t speak for any of them, but if the captain was on her side, she felt confident she’d be able to complete her research in peace.

~*~

**Personal Journal: Julie Molina, Communications**

I knew starting my Starfleet career was going to be exciting, but this is even more than I’d been expecting. I don’t have much yet to report. The Sunset is as amazing as advertised. Not a surprise, really. Captain Covington is a force to be reckoned with. He’s exactly the type of captain a prototype ship needs.

My crewmates are a messy bunch. Is that the right term? They have such varied ideas about why they’re here and what they want to do. Some of them I knew in the Academy, but a lot of them I’ve only just met. Already there’s friendships forming and some butting heads. Apparently word got out about my research, and not everyone’s a fan. That’s okay. I’m not here to be popular. I’m here to save them.

Speaking of… About them. Or, more specifically, him. He hasn’t shown up yet. I don’t know if he will. I’m terrified I lost him for real this time. What if I went somewhere he can’t follow? I have no idea if any of them have the ability to find me on a traveling spaceship. I didn’t even consider this.

Well. Too late now. Best to focus on my mission. That’s becoming of a Starfleet officer, isn’t it?

**End Personal Journal**

~*~

The first few days on the U.S.S. Sunset were difficult, to put it mildly. Julie knew being assigned to one of the most desired starships in the fleet was going to be half-dream, half-nightmare. Yes, it was unbelievably lucky to have gotten her top choice. The downside was that many other candidates had been rejected for her position, which left some crewmembers scratching their heads, openly questioning Julie’s place on the mission. Most people kept the muttering to a minimum.

Carrie was not most people.

“Are you _sure_ you didn’t actually mean to apply for Starbase 43?” The blonde asked as she brought both hands up to her mouth, quickly pressing them into her chest, briefly wrinkling her otherwise pristine Science blue uniform. “You seem perfectly suited for their Hypothetical Analytics program.”

The Hypothetical Analytics program was considered a joke by pretty much everyone besides the people involved. Sometimes abbreviated as HA—or HAP—the program was maligned due to its inability to produce any meaningful results after more than fifty years. Starfleet was definitely committed to it due to the reliable funding. But that probably wasn’t what Carrie was referring to.

Julie narrowed her eyes. “You know I’m not ashamed of my mother’s work.”

“Oh, I know. You also seem to not care that she died a laughingstock.”

Alex stepped forward, from somewhere behind Julie where she honestly hadn’t noticed him. _Oh, I hate her,_ he seethed. _I mean, I love her look. It’s iconic. But I still hate her._

Julie’s relief at seeing him could only flash in her eyes for a moment before she had to bring her attention to the matter at hand. Stepping forward, Julie tilted her head only marginally as she eyed Carrie.

“I heard you barely made it on the roster,” she said, voice hard in a way she rarely allowed herself to be. “I heard Daddy Admiral had to pull a few strings because your test results weren’t up to par.”

Carrie turned bright red. “You should watch what you say, Molina.”

“You shouldn’t bring up parents if you don’t want to talk about them.” Julie turned around and walked away, no longer interested in this conversation. Instead, her interest had fallen specifically on an old friend who had appeared suddenly, unexpectedly.

It took a few minutes to get far enough away from the usual hustle-bustle of the main hallways and back to her own little corner of Sunset. Once there, Julie double-checked the hallway was clear before muttering, “You’ve always loved Science blue.”

Alex shrugged. _It’s a nice uniform._

“So where have you been?” Julie asked, quickly tacking on, “And where are the other guys?”

Alex smirked at her.

Julie blushed. “Could you please shut up? I thought I missed you. I can’t believe I forgot how annoying you are.”

Alex floated along next to her, casually judgmental. _Oh, calm down. Luke misses you, too._

Julie made a noise. She would deny it, but it definitely happened. “Did he say something?”

 _About you?_ Alex laughed, a sound like leaves rustling in the wind. _Only all the time, Julie._

Julie licked her lips. “And where is he? And Reggie? How did you find me?”

Alex shrugged. _You know you’re the expert on this stuff, not us. I have no idea. But Luke is going to be pissed when he finds out we talked when he’s been trying and can’t get through._

Julie frowned. “Can you tell him I miss him, too? And tell Reggie I hope he’s well.” She hesitated. “I’m working on a homing beacon. It should be done in a few weeks, but until then…” 

Footsteps echoed down the corridor and they both turned in time to see Nick hurrying to catch up with her. 

“Julie! Wait up.” Nick easily caught up to her when she stopped walking. “I just wanted to check up on you. I overheard your argument with Carrie. It was… rough.” 

Julie shrugged. “She’s mean.” 

“Yeah, Julie. I know.” Nick shrugged back. “And you’re weird. Everyone’s got their problems.” 

“I’m not weird.” 

“You study ghosts, Julie.” 

“That’s an outdated and possibly offensive term.” 

“ _Ghosts_.” 

Julie was suddenly incredibly done. This constant questioning of her work and sanity was getting old. Starfleet had finally given her their official approval to continue her research. What more did these people want from her? 

“I haven’t made a secret of it,” she stated, uncaring. “Other types of lifeforms exist. There’s an enormous amount of recorded history and personal accounts that back up my statements. I’ve never hidden that.” 

“But it can make other people uncomfortable,” Nick replied. “I’ve heard things. About you talking to yourself. That kind of thing.” 

“I’m not talking to myself. I’m talking to non-terrestrial lifeforms that you can’t see or hear.” 

Nick smiled slowly. “I mean, you have to know how that sounds.” 

Julie’s lips pressed together. “Did you need something?” 

“No. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Nick made to grasp her shoulder, but her cold look stopped him in his tracks. “Guess you are.” 

“I want us to work well together since we’re on the same crew,” Julie explained. “But I won’t stand for mockery about myself or my work. Got it?” 

Nick nodded. “Got it. And I agree. You shouldn’t.” He nodded at her before turning around and heading back the way he’d come. 

“What a fucking mess,” Julie muttered. When she looked over to share an exasperated look with her friend, Alex was gone. 

She needed to finish that homing beacon. It was her top priority. 

~*~ 

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Record of Thesis:_

**Energy**  
_by Julie Molina, Communications_  
DRAFT #1 

**Introduction: What is Energy?**

Energy. It’s the unstoppable force inside us all. We need to recognize the importance of this force. 

Most people think nothing of utilizing their energy on simple matters. Getting ready for the day, preparing meals, performing chores and small tasks, and the like. It’s simply a regular part of their lives. 

But what if energy was more than that? What if energy was the source of life? 

Energy-based lifeforms are not a new concept. As early as pre-space-flight, historians have recorded various cultures with beliefs in non-corporeal forms. Many people have experienced encounters with these types of beings. Now we have the technology to further our understanding of this phenomenon. 

After all, if energy-based lifeforms exist, it’s our duty as Starfleet officers to find and assist them. 

\----- 

**Advisor Notes:**

_A thesis is no place for poetry and theatrics, Cadet Molina. Please rewrite so the Science Department doesn’t request yet another budget cut from us. – Professor Harrison_

_Professor Harrison: Thank you for your critique. I’ll begin a second draft right after today’s lessons are complete._

~*~


	2. Year Two: Acknowledgement

_Julie, Age 7:_

Living on Starbase 43 was pretty cool, all things considered. Julie got to wake up and look at as many stars as she wanted to. There were these huge windows that took up a bunch of space. It was easy to just plop down in front of one, look up, and watch the stars for as long as she wanted to.  
She did that a _lot_.

So people got used to walking around her. Some of them even forgot that she was sitting there, so close to the wall and out of the way that it was almost like she was like one of the hiders herself.

“Can you believe Molina’s latest request?” one woman asked as she was walking down the corridor with a man.

Julie didn’t recognize either of them, but she _did_ recognize her last name.

The man sighed. “What is it now?”

“Oh, the usual,” she replied. “Space ghosts.”

They laughed and kept walking. Julie’s eyebrows pulled together as she tilted her head, whispering to herself, “Space ghosts.”

She stood up, brushed her hands down her pants, and quickly went off to find her mother. When she got back to Rose’s work station, Julie raised her hands above her head to smack them on her mother’s work table. “What’s space ghosts?”

Her mother groaned. “Where did you even _hear_ that?”

“Some people.” Julie clumsily climbed up on top of the desk, plopping her butt down right on top of a small computer. “They were walking and thought it was really funny.”

“I bet they did,” her mother muttered. Then, shaking her head, she stated, “You shouldn’t listen to gossip. And you definitely shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

Julie’s eyebrows furrowed. “But they were talking in the hallway?”

“Don’t make excuses, Julie. The work we have to do isn’t always respected by everyone. Our behavior has to be above reproach.”

Julie’s mouth scrunched up. “What’s a reproach?”

Her mother sighed. “Well, for one thing…” She lifted Julie up, shaking her in the air as she laughed. “Don’t sit on my tricorder!”

Julie threw her hands out to her sides as her mom ran around the room, making whooshing sounds as Julie beeped and thought about flying through space, about performing tight aerial maneuvers, about doing things first, doing things _best_.

~*~

_U.S.S. Sunset, Year Two:_

_How long do I have to stand here for?_ Luke sounded bored, but Julie just shot him a quelling look. _I’m not complaining! I’m just asking a question!_

The sensors were still not reading anything. Julie’s glare shifted between Luke and the machine. It was a toss-up as to which was annoying her more right now.

_Look, if this is going to take a while, I could always get Alex or Reggie to swap out for me._

All right, Luke was definitely more annoying.

“You know damn well it’s your turn,” Julie said, brooking no argument. “Alex was the last shift and Reggie is up next. Don’t start with me.”

Luke pouted. _But it’s soooo boring._

“You know there are times you sound exactly your age,” Julie commented.

_Hey! I’m older than you are!_

Julie’s mouth twisted up into a very doubtful expression. “Are we back to arguing if the nature of time is passive or reactionary?”

Luke crossed his arms—a defensive gesture Julie was very used to. _I’m just saying that it’s ridiculous to claim we’re still seventeen when we died years ago._

“Yet you haven’t aged physically,” Julie countered.

 _Mentally, we have,_ Luke replied.

Julie’s doubtful face tripled. “Have you?”

Luke grinned, reaching out to hit Julie on her shoulder. His hand passed right through, as always, but she appreciated the thought regardless.

It was taking much longer than she’d thought it would to try and get some sort of provable readings on an instrument. That was truly the first step in showing Starfleet they were real—measurements from a sensor they couldn’t deny. Right after Julie had perfected the homing beacon, she had begun working on creating new equipment that was focused on collecting data from  
alternate universes.

In one way, Julie had been extremely successful. She had collected a ton of data that Starfleet had only started dissecting. It was gratifying to be making a name for herself in the field of theoretical physics, which she was slowly but surely transforming into cross-dimensional physics. There were already others studying her first major find: a small pocket of a reality in which time was frozen. She had accidentally stumbled upon it after Luke had first told her his theory of the passage of time. Luke believed they were aging non-corporally, which was not a way that age was usually measured. A bit of tinkering had led Julie to finding a way to differentiate between how time passed in different universes, which had led directly to finding a universe eternally frozen in one unmoving moment.

Julie was pleased by this discovery. How could she not be? Yet it wasn’t her goal. And it led to dealing with a bit of flattery and a lot of distractions. She wasn’t an expert on time, nor did she want to be. After a few months of rejecting interviews, Julie simply went back to her work. The boys were counting on her, after all.

An unexpected beep had her eyes darting over to her most recent invention. This machine was meant to categorize the difference in time in the same physical location. She used her previous discovery and edited the machinery involved in order to focus on a variety of levels in the same location, in the hope that the machine would be able to record how time moved in the corporeal realm and how the boys were embodiments of time stopping. It was a gamble, but it was where her research had led her.

Julie leaned closer to the computer, quickly scanning the collected data. There _had_ been a beep; she was sure of it. It just wasn’t obvious what the machine had picked up on. To her, the only explanation was Luke. But to the many critical and condescending minds in Starfleet Command, this was just a small error in data collection. Mechanical failure or misinterpreted measurements. Julie knew what they’d say because they’d said it before. Over and over, they had all said it.

 _Don’t give up, Molina._ Luke’s voice was comforting. To be fair, a lot about Luke was comforting to her. _You’ll get it._

Julie sighed. She marked down the unusual reading. Then she leaned back in her chair, looked out the window, and watched the stars pass by as small bright blurs.

That’s what she felt the guys were. These small bright spots in her existence. Exciting enough to focus on in an otherwise dull expanse of blank space. Other people couldn’t figure out why she was so focused on them. How could she explain the appeal of stars?

_You okay?_

Julie rolled her head on her shoulders, tilting her eyes up to look at Luke. “I’m fine, Patterson. Focus on being data.”

He snorted. _You always say the sweetest things._

~*~

**Communications Log, Ensign Molina reporting**

The equipment I have been assigned to continue my research is less than adequate. Luckily, several departments had older equipment that was replaced, so I was able to scavenge parts from these castaways. Still the largest allocation of resources continues to go towards Science, Engineering, Security, and Command. I have no ill will towards these departments, though I have no clue why Security needs new phasers once every two years.

The Sunset has been tasked with assisting my work. I believe Starfleet’s main goal in this falls down to wanting to be the first to have an effective means of communication across alternate universes. It is most likely that my previous research has convinced them that I will continue to make strides in the field of Communications, though I’m unsure how much they expect of me when they continue to withhold vital equipment.

**End Communications Log**

~*~

“Divert power to main shields!”

Captain Covington’s voice was powerful, shouting dangerous commands without hesitation. Julie very rarely picked up a shift on the bridge, but of course the night she did, an unexpected supernova caused several nearby stars to explode into debris.

“Diverting power now.” Kayla’s voice was calm, precise and in control. It wasn’t just anyone who was assigned to the bridge, and that was certainly obvious to Julie.

In fact, it had never been _more_ obvious to her, since she was currently having a panic attack mixed with a heart attack and respiratory failure all at the sight of huge pieces of destroyed stars flinging through space directly towards the viewing screen. She was definitely not cut out for life on the bridge.

The ship rocked from side to side, tossing Julie to the floor. She reached up, pulling herself to her feet by the edge of the communications console. Quickly looking around, Julie saw a few stations emitting sparks. She had no idea how many more hits they could take.

“Captain, structural damage at forty-eight percent!”

“Hull received significant impacts on sublevels two, three, and seven!”

“Shields down to thirty percent!”

Captain Covington pointed at Flynn, absolutely no doubt in his tone as he commanded, “Initiate Curve sequence!”

Julie could only see Flynn’s back from her perspective, but she saw how Flynn’s shoulders drew up, her spine straightening as she responded quickly and professionally, “Initiating Curve.”

Suddenly Julie felt time slowing around her. That’s probably not what was happening. But she saw her fellow bridge crew moving slower, their actions seeming to draw out over an interminable period of time.

There were Flynn’s fingers, previously punching in the code to pilot the U.S.S. Sunset into the Curve, now hovering over her console in mid-motion, simultaneously with a clear objective and without any target at all.

There was Carrie’s blonde and pink hair, falling around her shoulders in a cascade that moved like water dripping down the side of icicles frozen on a rooftop.

There was Nick walking towards a fallen officer, hand outstretched in an offer of help, but hanging in place as the offer went on and on, neither accepted nor rejected.

What was happening, exactly? Was everyone else like her, physically stuck but mentally able to focus and keep track of the situation? How long would this last?

Julie felt an odd tingling at the tips of her fingers. She looked over from the corner of her eye, straining to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she saw a small portal, about four inches wide, slowly move closer, encasing her fingers in its inky blackness. Julie could only watch as the edges of her fingers disappeared—literally disappeared, somehow evaporating into nothing as she was forced to be still. To be silent as this portal engulfed a part of her body.

Then something even stranger happened. As soon as her fingers were through this portal, she could move them. She wiggled them around. They weren’t _there_ in terms of physicality. She could very obviously tell her fingers had vanished. But they were still somehow connected to her body. She could feel them. She could control them.

And then it was done. Flynn’s fingers finished tapping in the code. Carrie blew her hair out of her eyes. Nick grasped the officer’s hand and helped him to stand. And Julie—well, she had her fingers back. That seemed most important. The portal was gone with no trace of its existence.

She looked up, over, and around, trying to identify what had occurred. Captain Covington looked at her knowingly.

“Status report,” Covington snapped.

As each station reported in, Julie held her hand in front of her face, wiggling her fingers in awe. She had just experienced… something. Something _big_. Something that might help her research, if she could only figure it out.

“Get started on those repairs,” Covington ordered. “Molina, with me.”

The captain walked out of the bridge and Julie followed, wanting to know more and hoping he was about to give her some answers.

~*~

**Personal Journal: Julie Molina, Communications**

Every day I feel myself splitting in two directions. An inexorable pull towards a new discovery versus the exhausting knowledge that three fallen Starfleet officers are my personal responsibility. How can I ever do them justice? How much longer must I make them wait?

Their daily struggle is nearly impossible for me to grasp. How can a person ever feel fulfilled if they can’t do what they dreamed of? Luke, Alex, and Reggie grew up wanting to travel among the stars and protect people along the way. Now they’re stuck waiting for me to make a miracle happen. A discovery that would completely change how Starfleet views life—that’s on my shoulders. And I’m not sure they’re broad enough—strong enough—to hold that weight.

Regardless, I don’t have a choice. I had hoped by this point that I’d be farther along in my research. I’m not. It seems as though I’ll never be farther than I am now. Trapped staring at the same machines day after day, hoping for some type of sign that my work isn’t futile.

I want to help them. They need me to help them.

**End Personal Journal**

~*~

Inside the Captain’s office was a large desk with a few interesting knick-knacks and trinkets. Covington immediately sat behind it, getting comfortable. He held out a hand for Julie to take the seat in front of him, but she shook her head.

“I’m fine, sir.” She stood up tall, wanting to present her best self to her captain. He was the most senior officer on board, after all. “I just don’t understand what happened.”

“We initiated the Curve. Surely you knew about it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know…” She licked her lips. “What was that portal?”

Covington’s lips curved into a small grin. “So it did appear. I thought that was what had you spooked.”

Julie’s confusion grew. “You knew about that portal?”

“It has appeared before, yes.”

After a moment of hesitation, Julie asked, “Why does it appear? What is it?”

The captain blinked slowly. Julie had a hard time reading him. Then again, she had a hard time reading a lot of corporeal people. She decided to try again on a different tack.

“What is the Curve?” Julie asked. “I was told it was a prototype maneuver, but…”

“But?”

“Now I’m not so sure.”

Covington smiled mysteriously. “There is a connection between time and space. You must know that.”

“Of course,” Julie answered. “The Universal Theory of Connectivity. It’s basic education.”

He nodded. “The Curve capitalizes on that. It allows the Sunset to travel quickly in dangerous locations by stopping and restarting time.”

Julie’s brow furrowed. “How can you possibly control the passage of time?”

Captain Covington leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “It’s not as simple as that. It’s less about control, more about bargaining.”

That made even _less_ sense than before. “Bargaining? How can you bargain with time?”

“That’s where the portal comes in,” he replied. “Time is one of the great forces in the universe. Time, energy, matter. There are others, but those are the three that the technology of the Curve deals with. The portal has the ability to turn matter into energy and back again.”

Julie’s eyes widened. “But that… !”

Covington looked extremely self-satisfied. “Exactly. That’s why I wanted you aboard, Ensign. Your thesis on the transformation between energy and matter is exactly the kind of thinking I need to further the Curve program.”

“If that portal works,” Julie began, speaking so quickly she felt short of breath, “if we can control it, then we can bring non-corporeal entities into the corporeal realm.”

Covington pushed a holopad on his desk towards her. “Not just any non-corporeal entities, I assume?”

Julie bent over and picked up the holopad, her breath now stopping completely. There, displayed clearly on the screen, was a picture of the guys. Luke, Reggie, and Alex—dressed in Security red, all posing proudly as they stood in front of a large Starfleet emblem engraved on the wall behind them.

“You’ve been speaking to them,” Covington said, and although it should have been a question, it wasn’t. “Not just these three, but others, too.”

Julie swallowed. “Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Always.” She shook her head. “Since childhood. I don’t remember. I was… young.”

Covington nodded. “I’ll tell you something, Molina.” He stood up, splaying his hands out on the desk. “I don’t like leaving anyone behind. The moment I read in your application that you wanted to go to Planet XA-790, I had my suspicions. But after I read your thesis, they were all but confirmed.”

Julie shook her head. “It’s been a year since I was brought on board. Why are you telling me this now?”

“Now is when it’s relevant. We’re a few months away from reaching the edge of our previous mission. After that, I intend to travel further, to keep going until we reach them.” He caught her gaze, staring directly into her eyes. “Are you with me?”

Julie’s shoulders snapped to attention. She felt it with her entire heart. This was everything she had worked towards since she could clearly remember having a goal. Finally, _finally_ someone was on her side.

“Yes, Captain!”

Covington nodded again, firmer and tighter than before. “Glad to hear it. Dismissed.”

It was only after Julie was four corridors away that she realized she was crying.

~*~

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Record of Thesis:_

**Energy: Spirits and Their Likenesses**  
_by Julie Molina, Communications_  
DRAFT #2 

**The Debate: Should We Reach Out to Non-Corporeal Lifeforms?**

Starfleet has a long, storied history in regards to forming treaties with aliens from a variety of planets. In fact, one could make the argument that Starfleet is a peace-keeping union. Every species that joins Starfleet does so with the knowledge that they are allying themselves with like-minded species who also wish for peace, prosperity, and dedicated friendships that span lightyears. 

However, so far Starfleet has only counted among its members some of the most advanced races in the universe. Of course, the Prime Directive orders us to keep our distance from any species that does not yet possess faster-than-light travel in order to ensure we do not interfere with their natural progression. But does this apply to species who will never achieve FTL travel simply because they do not have bodies how we define them? 

That is the real question. Who are we to force our own set of limitations on cultures that have completely different lifestyles to us? If we assume alternate universes exist, we must also assume there are multitudes. Of those multitudes, certainly some are composed of beings with non-corporeal forms. Of what use is FTL to such an entity? Should we forever bar them from joining Starfleet due to the nature of their lives? 

If Starfleet is to continue classifying itself as a collective that is open to all, we must ensure we follow through on that promise. That means opening our ranks to members from alternate universes, including beings with vastly different chemical make-ups than we are currently accustomed to. 

\----- 

**Advisor Notes:**

_Molina, you’re killing me here. Are you actively arguing that Starfleet is prejudiced against  
unconfirmed lifeforms TO the Starfleet Academy council? Are you sure you want to do that? – Professor Harrison_

_Professor Harrison: I notice that’s not an edit. As such, I will move on to my next point. Thanks again for your counsel._

~*~ 


	3. Year Three: Attachment

_Julie, Age 15:_

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

Julie pushed her way through the crowded corridor, voice stuck in her throat.

Her father was next to her—also struggling through the people pressing in on all sides. Her brother was there, too, underfoot as usual. Oddly, she didn’t really register them. She loved them and always knew where they were, what they were doing, on a general level. Just this instant, though, she saw the emergency Engineering team working on the door to her mother’s workstation as a Security team focused on keeping everyone back.

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

“It’s welded shut from the other side!” One of the engineers waved his hand towards the door that now had smoke slowly coming out from the edges of the metallic frame. “Something’s blocking us!”

A Security officer quickly ran to the nearest vent and pointed his phaser at it. The sudden sound of a phaser firing had nearly everyone screaming and ducking, hands flying over their heads to protect themselves.

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

Ray grabbed Julie and Carlos close to him, bending over his children to shield them from damage. “It’s okay, kids, stay close! Just stay with me!”

Through a space between her dad’s elbow and chest, Julie saw the Security officer jumping in to  
the vent, not even hesitating as he headed into the room. In seconds, she heard thumping from the other side of the door.

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

The door burst open, the Security officer running out with Rose in his arms. He dropped to his knees in front of the Medical team, who were already pumping her chest and hooking an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Flames began to shoot out of the room, causing the crowd to shout and jump back. The other Security officers headed into the fire, using everything at their disposal to put it out, to keep everyone safe.

Well. Almost everyone.

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

Ray had looked at Rose, crying as he still kept Julie and Carlos close to him. “Don’t look, okay?” His voice was thick. “Mommy’s hurt. They’re helping her.”

But Julie still had that small peephole. And she could see the gray in her mother’s face. She could see the doctors look at each other with anguish and resignation on their faces.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed. Security and Engineering scanned the room to discover the cause of the fire. They collected as much evidence as they could to determine how to avoid this in the future.

Eventually, Ray brought Julie and Carlos back to their family room. They waited for word.

Eventually: Smoke inhalation, Medical said. Recovered too late for anything to be done.

The next day, services were planned. A memorial. People whispered that Rose had done this to herself. That she was messing with the laws of nature, with things that shouldn’t be touched by anyone. Those same people told Julie they were sorry, so sorry for her loss.

A few days later, Security delivered a holopad to them. The data on it was only partially recoverable, but they thought Rose’s family deserved to have it all the same.

The holopad showed her mother—smoke filling the background, making the image murky, but still unquestionably her mom. Rose’s eyes were shiny, tearing up from more than just the smoky air.

‘I found it,’ she said, voice staticky and far away from the poor recording conditions. ‘Proof of them. Look up the away team from Planet XA-790. Thirteen years ago. They were from—’ The recording’s sound cut out, showing Rose’s mouth moving. ‘—inite, guaranteed proof. But the machine couldn’t handle it.’ She coughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand before licking her lips. ‘It exploded. Destroyed the door. I’m trapped. I can hear them outside but I don’t know if—’ The sound disappeared again, but Julie didn’t need to know this part. She already knew what happened. ‘—make my mistakes. You need more power, better machines. Get more from Starfleet.’ Rose coughed again. ‘Julie, Carlos, please.’ Tears dropped from her eyes. ‘Live a good life. Be happy. I love you all. Ray, I love you. Carlos, Julie, I don’t want you to—’

But Julie would never know what her mother didn’t want her to do. The footage was over. There was no more of the recording saved.

Carlos began crying. Ray held him close, wrapping his arms around his son.

She put the holopad down.

“It’ll be okay,” Ray murmured in Carlos’ hair. “We still have each other. We’ll get through this together. As a family.”

She stayed silent.

~*~

_U.S.S. Sunset, Year Three:_

Planet RH-392 was only of interest to Julie. She had pressed and begged to be on the away team for this one. She explained it to Captain Covington: this planet had an incredible amount of energy signatures that her instruments had only ever detected around the guys before. Now into her third year on the Sunset, her machines were much more capable of collecting and recording unusual energy surges. And this planet was setting off all of the sensors she had set up.

He agreed to set up a landing party, then he put her in charge of it. So she beamed down with Nick and Carrie. And within seconds of setting foot on the planet, Luke, Reggie, and Alex appeared next to her.

 _Whoa,_ Reggie said. _This is cool._

Julie looked over to them, surprised. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Why are you talking to yourself _again_? Carrie asked, glaring.

Julie ignored her. “Is this planet a type of homing beacon for you?”

Alex shrugged. _Seems like we were called here. Didn’t even try._

Reggie patted himself down, seeming to check for anything amiss. 

Luke looked around, interested. _Where are we, Molina? This isn’t the Sunset._

Alex gave him a look. _Really? That’s your big contribution? This outdoors environment is not inside a starship?_

Julie laughed, rolling her eyes. “Guys, come on. I have to focus.” 

Nick sighed. “So I’m assuming your friends are here.” 

“Yeah, they just appeared,” Julie agreed. “Don’t know why yet. Let’s do some scans, see what we find.” 

Luke’s eyes narrowed. _Wait a second, are you on an away mission? Molina, that’s dangerous! That’s how we died!_

“Not everyone dies on away missions, Patterson.” Julie took out her tricorder and began walking towards a cluster of energy readings. “Let’s go.” 

The six of them made their way towards the energy readings. As they approached, Julie began to hear noises. People talking, machines running, the average hum of a city at work. They crested a hill and then she was able to see the sprawl in front of her. 

It was a huge city absolutely filled with people who all seemed to be going about their daily business. The populace of this planet were purple-skinned with blue and green hair, about six to seven feet tall, generally humanoid in shape except they had tails and what seemed like webbing between their fingers. The buildings were fairly low to the ground, seeming mostly one floor with sprawling grassy areas that had types of flora Julie had no words to describe. Fluffy, curvy branches that twirled of their own accord and low flat leaves that crawled along the ground were what she saw the most of. 

“Wow,” Julie said. 

_You can say that again,_ Reggie agreed. 

“Huh?” Nick asked just as Carrie chimed in, “What?” 

Julie waved her hand at the city. “Look at that. It’s enormous!” 

Nick frowned. “There’s nothing there.” 

Julie found herself torn between frustration and excitement. Obviously it was always annoying to have to explain to people that things existed they couldn’t sense, but this was the first big break she had in proving that societies of non-corporeal beings existed. 

First things first. Julie opened her communicator. “Flynn, are you in orbit over the mass of energy readings I sent?” 

Flynn answered in a moment. “Affirmative. We’ve got a lock on your location.” 

“How many lifeforms do you read in this area?” 

“Three lifeforms. Just the away team down there,” Flynn stated. 

Julie hummed. “How about the entire planet?” 

A few beeps later, Flynn replied, “Still three, Julie.” 

“Got it. Thanks, Flynn.” Julie closed her communicator and looked at the other five people all waiting for instructions. “Let’s go down there. I want to say hi.” 

“To _nothing_?” Carrie’s groan was louder than it really had any right to be. 

Julie ignored her. She was getting really good at that. 

A few people tried to greet her in the city, but Julie’s universal translator wasn’t working. She began reprogramming her tricorder immediately, using a combination of the homing beacon technology and energy readings to get a slap-dash program for simple translation. 

“Stay behind me,” she instructed Nick and Carrie. Then she smiled and waved at the few people who had gathered to say hello. “Hello! I’m Ensign Molina from the U.S.S. Sunset. We’re peaceful travelers who have come to seek an exchange of cultural knowledge.” 

_It’s been a while since we’ve had visitors from a starship,_ one of the aliens said. _I’m Willie. It’s nice to meet you._

He smiled at all of them, but his gaze lingered on Alex, who Julie noticed was blushing and looking up at the sky. 

“Nice to meet you, Willie,” Julie said. “These are my crewmates, Nick and Carrie. They can’t see or hear you, so please forgive them for being unable to speak directly with you.” 

Nick inched closer to Julie. “Do you mind if Carrie and I go take more readings? We’re of no use to you here.” 

Julie nodded at him. “That’s fine. Just keep your communicators ready for contact. I don’t want any accidents.” 

Nick and Carrie headed off as Reggie stepped forward, extending his hand out to Willie. _Hi, I’m Reggie!_

Willie took his hand, happily shaking it. _Nice to meet ya!_

Alex stepped forward, much more bashful than usual. _Uh, I’m Alex._

_Hi, Alex._ Willie grinned, shaking his hand, too. 

_Luke._ The last of the guys stepped forward, straightening his collar as he tried to be cool. 

Willie smiled at him. _Good to meet you._ Then he shook Luke’s hand. 

Julie was instantly, _violently_ jealous. 

_So, why can some of you see me and some not?_ Willie asked as the rest of the onlookers began to disperse. 

_What, are visitors from space not interesting to them?_ Luke asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

Reggie pouted. _I feel like we’re interesting._

Willie eyed Alex. _You’re definitely interesting, handsome._

Alex began floating off the ground. _Oh, I uh, well, um, that’s, you see, ha, I mean, wow—_

Julie sighed. “Alex, along with Reggie and Luke, all exist in an alternate universe from myself, Nick, and Carrie. The rest of the crew of the U.S.S. Sunset are also unable to see them.” 

Willie nodded. _Not the first time we’ve had that problem,_ he admitted. _I’ve been wanting to get to know a lot of our visitors, but mostly they don’t even know we’re here. Once in a while we’ve been able to get a message or two across, but that’s it._

Stroking her chin with her thumb and forefinger, Julie asked, “Have you ever tried traveling to other planets yourselves?” 

_We can’t use FTL tech,_ Willie said. _We’ve tried, but for some reason, it just doesn’t work for us._

_That makes sense,_ Luke stated. 

_It does?_ Reggie’s brows furrowed. _How does that make sense?_

Luke shrugged. _It’s like how we can’t use Molina’s tech. She had to make the homing beacon for us to find her._

All five of them took a moment to contemplate the inherent problem with connecting across universes—even ones that existed on a similar plane and overlapped as closely as theirs did. 

_I’ve heard about Starfleet. I’ve thought about joining, but it never seemed possible before._ Willie’s eyes grew bright, his purple tail flicking excitedly behind him. 

Julie held up a hand. “I don’t have the authority to accept new recruits.” 

Alex floated over to her. _Julie, come on._

She rolled her eyes. “But I _suppose_ I could put in a good word for you.” 

_Yes!_ Willie clapped his hands. _That would be awesome!_

After that, it was pretty much par for the course. They took a few hours to gather readings of the planet, and Julie spent a considerable amount of that time attempting to differentiate between energy readings the planet gave off versus energy readings the population emitted. It was tough, but once she had a fifth data set of identical terms, she decided to call it. 

Holding up her communicator, Julie said, “Okay, let’s head back to the rendezvous point.” 

Alex had taken to sticking fairly close to Willie. It seemed the two of them were getting along quite well. Julie was glad to see it—the guys had been alone for a long time. They deserved something nice for a change. 

When they met back up with Nick and Carrie, Julie turned to Willie and said, “There’s a homing beacon on the Sunset. The guys use it to find their way. If you can tune in to it, navigating there should be easy.” 

Nick stepped forward. “Julie, what are you doing?” 

She spared him a brief look. “Willie wants to join Starfleet.” 

Carrie burst out laughing. 

_What’s so funny?_ Willie asked with a frown. 

Alex gestured dismissively at Carrie. _Don’t worry about her. She’s always like that._

“You don’t have the authority to pick up new recruits,” Nick stated, staring at Julie with incredulity. 

“How would he even join, anyway?” Carrie asked, laughter subsiding as her tone slipped back into judgment. “Nobody can see him.” 

Julie sighed. “I know there are hurdles. I’m going to try to bring Willie back anyway.” 

Carrie groaned. “Why must you insist on increasing your collection of imaginary friends?” 

Nick’s lips thinned out. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Putting aside the joining Starfleet issue… wouldn’t that go against the Prime Directive?” 

Julie’s eyes narrowed. “They already know about FTL. They just can’t do anything about it because of the plane of existence they inhabit.” 

“Julie—” 

She held up a hand. “Captain Covington put me in charge of this mission. It’s my call.” 

_I like a woman in charge,_ Luke said, smirking. 

Julie flipped open her communicator. “Away team to Sunset. Three to beam up.” She looked at Luke, quickly adding, “Make sure to help Willie get there.” 

_Will do, Molina._

Julie saw Luke’s grin widen as she beamed away, the rest of the world blurring around her. 

~*~ 

**Communications Log, Ensign Molina reporting**

Planet RH-392 had a society of aliens who existed on another plane, an overlapping universe. I was able to utilize the technology of my homing beacon and combine it with the universal translator in order to communicate effectively with them. 

These energy beings are highly advanced with a complete understanding of the mechanics of space travel. The major issue that prevented them from using FTL was an inability to make it work with  
their non-corporeal forms. As I’ve previously reported, non-corporeal entities have difficulty using all types of technology and machinery. They must rely on alternate methods of transportation. 

One member of this species showed an interest in joining Starfleet. Since he was unable to leave his planet using any traditional methods, I instructed him to use my homing beacon to board the Sunset. It is my hope that his knowledge will give us a much-needed boost in understanding how energy beings relate to my research, as well as the Curve. 

**End Communications Log**

~*~ 

Willie’s hand reached directly through the tricorder. Not for the first time, he sighed in frustration. _How do you guys deal with this?_

_You get used to it,_ Alex replied. 

_Do you? I’m going crazy over here._

Reggie pat Willie on the back. _You totally do. You just have to remember that absolutely nothing on this ship is meant for you to interact with._

Willie shook his head. _I’ve never lived somewhere like this. It’s more difficult than I thought it’d be._

Julie frowned at him. “I’m sorry, Willie. I’m trying to find a way to give energy beings a physical form in this dimension. It’s just…” 

Luke floated over to her, one corner of his mouth jerking upwards as his eyes twinkled. _What? You saying the great Julie Molina is struggling to create matter out of nothing? Should be easy for a genius like her._

Julie narrowed her eyes at him. “I think you’re teasing me, but I _am_ a genius, so I’ll accept the comment.” 

She went back to working on categorizing the new data she had collected from RH-392. Hopefully the information would be able to assist her in categorizing all of her previous data, thereby allowing her to find similarities in the various sets. It was a fantastic opportunity to sort through research from an entire planet of energy beings. 

Still, as the hours passed, Julie began to notice a few problems. Some of the energy readings were planet-specific, meaning they were of no use to her for general usage. Some of the spikes in data seemed to come from sources that she had no way of measuring—perhaps they were environmental in nature, or perhaps they had to do with a large gathering of non-corporeal beings giving off similar energy. That was found on other planets, like traces of telepathy found on Vulcan even when no Vulcans were present. There were factors upon factors for her to consider, and she simply didn’t have time to skip over any of them. She had to address them all. It would take months, if she was lucky. 

But the worst was that she could barely concentrate. Willie was flirting pretty hard with Alex, who was blushing but happily engaging with the attention. Julie was happy for them—she really was—but it was cutting into her focus. She checked a machine’s status, and there was Willie grabbing onto Alex’s shoulder to playfully shake him. She went between her, Nick, and Carrie’s tricorders to determine exact instances of energy lows and highs, and there was Alex tugging on Willie’s long hair, complimenting him on how pretty it was. She hurriedly inspected unexpected results when they came in, and there was Willie running his hand along Alex’s arm, remarking on how being a Security officer meant he must be strong and able to handle himself in difficult situations. 

Julie really didn’t want to be jealous. But Alex had only just met Willie, and she’d known Luke for eight years. _Years_. 

It was impossible to _not_ be jealous. 

After Julie had turned everything off for the night, she headed back to her quarters. She had petitioned Captain Covington for a room for the guys to use, and he had obliged her. So usually the three of them headed off to their own quarters, but tonight Alex wanted to show Willie the ship. They went off on their own, then Reggie said he wanted to go check out the mess hall. He had a real interest in the replicators, especially when people used them to get unusual food. Julie tried not to judge him. 

That left her alone with Luke, who walked alongside her without speaking. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Normally Luke was an open book. Eight years of knowing a person would do that. But tonight, nothing. 

“What’s up?” she asked. “You seem distracted.” 

Luke shook his head. _It’s nothing, Molina. Don’t worry about it._

Julie rolled her eyes. “Luke. Come on.” 

_It’s not fair, okay?_ Luke suddenly seemed to explode, throwing his hands out to his sides and floating up into the air as he fumed. _It’s not fucking fair that Alex meets this guy and immediately they can touch! I’ve been waiting—_ He stopped short, looked nervously at Julie, and quickly looked away. _It’s just not fair._

Her chest felt tight. Her heart hurt. 

What could she say? He was right. She agreed with him. 

After a few seconds of expectant silence, Julie shrugged awkwardly. “Touching isn’t everything,” she ventured. 

Luke snorted, a sound of wind pushing through a small hole in the wall. _Sure, Molina. But it’s enough._

~*~ 

**Personal Journal: Julie Molina, Communications**

He wants more. 

So do I. 

And I can’t do anything. My machines aren’t powerful enough. I can’t help him, not how he wants. It’s too much to ask. He’s not asking—I am. It’s me asking too much of myself. But I can’t stop. 

I’ve been analyzing data from RH-392 basically non-stop. This is the best collection of readings from non-corporeal energy beings I’ve ever gotten. And it’s still not enough. There’s no obvious answer. There’s nothing that says, here, here is the thing you’ve been looking for all this time. The thing that will bring the guys back from the universe they’re stuck in. The thing that will give them their bodies back. 

Maybe I can’t do it. Mom couldn’t do it. She tried. But the work killed her. 

What’s more important, my life or the lives of three Security officers? And countless others, of course. The ability to communicate with who knows how many species. The ability to traverse universes. Can we have both? Is it possible to have it all? Do I _have_ to choose? 

Flynn’s right. I need sleep. 

**End Personal Journal**

~*~ 

“You shouldn’t have done it.” 

Julie turned around, allowing her attention to be pulled away from her work. Nick was standing behind her, apparently having invited himself into her workspace. 

“I’m busy,” Julie said. “I have a lot of work to do.” 

Nick shook his head. “You brought an unknown alien lifeform onto the Sunset. If Starfleet Command knew, they’d bring you up on charges.” 

Julie rolled her eyes. “Why? Our mission is to explore new planets and make peace with new species. This isn’t the first time an alien wanted to join Starfleet and was brought aboard a starship.” 

“Don’t act like you did it for him,” Nick snapped. “We’ve known each other a long time. We both know why you did it.” 

Julie felt color rise in her cheeks as anger coursed through her. “Who are you to judge? Do your job and leave me to mine.” 

“People die,” Nick stated. 

Julie stared at him. 

“And you can’t do anything about that,” he continued. 

She took a deep breath. 

“You’re playing God. First with this away team from twenty-three years ago. Now with an entire species you know nothing about.” Nick shook his head. “It’s wrong.” 

“Sometimes people die,” Julie agreed. “But sometimes they don’t have to.” 

“You interfered with their natural evolutionary lifespans,” Nick said. 

“Nick—” 

“And you introduced yourself from the Sunset before you even knew a single thing about them! You couldn’t have possibly known they had FTL capabilities at that point.” His frown deepened. “That’s directly against the Prime Directive.” 

Julie glared at him. “Fuck the Prime Directive.” 

Nick’s eyes widened. 

Julie turned back to her desk, effectively dismissing him. “And you may quote me on that.” 

~*~ 

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Record of Thesis:_

**Energy: Beings, Spirits, and Their Likenesses**  
_by Julie Molina, Communications_  
DRAFT #3 

**An Issue of Morality: Who Determines What Species ‘Deserve’ Recognition?**

There are currently a handful of species in charge of the United Federation of Planets. These are the founding races: Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites. Of course, many more species have representatives that serve in Starfleet. It takes a lot for a species to join the Federation. There are currently over one hundred and fifty planets that have gained the honor. Yet there are entire planets hoping to join up, simply waiting to see if they are allowed access. 

Who grants that access? Starfleet Command is one of the major forces in charge of this. The Council of Ambassadors also gets to vote. Yet what authority do any of them have to decide who gets to be in the Federation? Shouldn’t it be that any species or populace of a planet willing to work alongside the Federation gets a seat at the table? 

One of the main problems in communicating with non-corporeal lifeforms is that there is no current space for them to inhabit in our universe. It would be possible to offer them membership in the Federation, but for now all that is legally allowed is to extend a hand in friendship. If we ever hope to proceed in expanding the Federation, and granting Starfleet access to more aliens than we know exist, we must open the Federation’s doors to, not only the acceptance of every planet and race who wishes to be a part of it, but also other planets and races that we have yet to contact. 

\----- 

**Advisor Notes:**

_You are actually trying to get Starfleet Command to kick you out, aren’t you? Cadet Molina, please take out any language that is directly oppositional in regards to the Federation and Starfleet. You can state your opinions in a way that will work within the confines of the program, not break them. – Professor Harrison_

_Professor Harrison: The language in my thesis should be precise, given that I am graduating from Communications. I’ll rewrite it with an intention to soothe feathers rather than ruffle them. Thank you._

~*~ 


	4. Year 4: Advancement

_Julie, Age 16:_

Starbase 43 just didn’t feel like home anymore. Not after what happened. Her father accepted a position as a professor at Starfleet Academy, back on Earth. The Molinas packed up their stuff and left.

Julie had only ever known life on a starbase. It was different, living planetside. For one thing, the passage of time was obvious by the sky. In the starbase, outside was always the endless expanse of space. Julie had loved looking out the windows and knowing there was always more to see. On Earth, the view had limitations. Sure, a bright sunny day with white fluffy clouds was gorgeous. And the night sky still shone with stars. But everything mostly stayed still. The Earth rotated in place, but that was it. The starbase had felt bigger. It hadn’t moved, exactly, but to Julie the stars looked larger, more active. There was excitement there that didn’t exist planetside.

There were other changes, too. Her father wasn’t used to being a single parent. He tried his best, always, but there were challenges he wasn’t prepared for. Like throwing Julie a sweet sixteen party when she had approximately zero friends in her new school. Or deciding what to do with Rose’s belongings.

Ray ended up giving them to Julie. “I know she’d want you to continue her research,” he said. “Just be careful. We need to check everything to make sure it’s safe, okay?”

After everything was quadruple-checked, Julie turned on the machines. At first, nothing. But after a few minutes, three figures popped into existence next to her.

Julie’s eyes widened as she saw them. Three boys, about her age, all wearing Starfleet Security uniforms.

 _Whoa,_ one of them said. _Where are we?_

 _We’re on Earth, Reg. Can’t you tell?_ He waved at Julie. _Hi, I’m Alex._

The one called Reggie kept looking around, darting outside to get a better view. The last one stared at Julie, confused.

_Where’s Rose?_

Julie’s chin trembled. “That’s my mom. She died. About a year ago.”

His face fell. _I’m sorry._ He shook his head and extended his hand. _I’m Luke._

On instinct, Julie went to shake his hand, but of course her hand fell right through his. She laughed a little. “I’m Julie.”

 _Rose wanted to help us,_ Luke said, speaking slowly, carefully. _But we understand if you can’t do what she was working on._

Julie’s back straightened. “I can,” she assured him. “I’ve been working on it with her.”

Their eyes lit up and Julie figured, why not? She could help them. How hard could it be?

~*~

_U.S.S. Sunset, Year Four:_

“Fuck the Prime Directive,” Cassie mimicked, lowering her voice several octaves and wiggling her shoulders in mockery.

“Oh my God, Wilson, that was a _year_ ago,” Flynn retorted, exasperated. “Would you let things _go_?”

Cassie flicked her hair over her shoulder. “And you may _quote me_ on that.”

Flynn rolled her eyes, softly elbowing Julie. “Forget it,” she said. “It’s not worth it.”

Julie just focused on eating her replicated Bajoran vegan-ish salad. She chomped down on the leaves created to simulate the grassy expanses of a world she’d never visited.

The mess hall was usually busy to at least a partial degree. Different crew members had different schedules, after all. And it was rare that Julie and Flynn got to eat together since Julie spent the majority of her time in her lab, and Flynn worked two of the three available shifts five days a week. Consequence of being the best pilot the Sunset had, Julie supposed.

**Yellow Alert. All available pilots to the docking bay.**

Flynn and Julie spared a glance at each other before they both ran out, instantly heading for the docking bay.

“What are you doing?” Flynn asked.

“Heading to the docking bay, just like you!”

“You’re not a pilot!”

Julie shook her head. “If the Curve might be involved, I’ve got to be there!”

Turns out, they needed every available pilot because a nearby planet, FQ-449, had been suddenly attacked by an invisible invading army. Distress calls lit up Communications like fireworks, but Julie only found this out later because she had been eating a Bajoran salad.

Flynn hopped into one of the several landing pods and blasted off, heading down to rescue however many people could fit into the pod. Another team was beaming up people, six at a time, clearing them from the pads as quickly as possible to make way for the next incoming group. The Sunset hovered close by Planet FQ-449 as Science and Engineering worked together to determine how to stop this army from attacking.

Julie’s personal tricorder let out a loud beep. She checked it out, discovering that some unusual energy readings were coming from the surface.

“Captain!” Julie shouted, getting his attention even in the midst of all the evacuation operations underway. “I don’t think it’s an army at all!”

Before she could explain herself, Julie ran from the loading dock into the transporter room. There, she snapped her fingers at the technicians. “I need to get on the surface of the planet.”

The two men looked at each other. “Molina, it’s not safe—”

“Now!” She jumped up onto the pad and waited.

One of the men shook his head. “It’s your funeral.” He initiated transport just as Julie saw Willie run in the room, concern etched on his face.

“Tell them I’ll be okay. I’ve got—”

Then she was on the planet. It was mostly swamp and dense, tough forests, which made traversal a real pain in the ass. But Julie didn’t need to walk far. She immediately saw what she was looking for—a person floating above the ground, looking around at the skyscraper-tall trees in awe.

“Hey!” she called, waving her hands. “Excuse me!”

The person looked over at her, immediately smiling and waving. They floated closer and Julie saw it was a being from an unknown species. Translucent skin showed water flowing slowly inside of their body.

 _Hello_ , the person stated. _My species just arrived and was attempting to communicate with the people here. Unfortunately, they seem to be in the middle of some type of emergency. Can you help them?_

Julie was immensely grateful to herself for upgrading her universal translator when she had the chance. She quickly replied, “You need to get all of your ships away from this planet. The power your ships run on is harmful to the inhabitants here. You’re the ones accidentally causing the emergency.”

The being looked aghast. _That cannot be. We have traveled to many planets. Never have we caused such an extreme reaction._

Julie spread her hands out to her sides. “I can’t explain it yet. But please, for everyone’s sake, just leave the area for now. We can figure the rest out later.”

The alien paused. Julie could see the water inside their body move faster, undulating in a way that seemed oddly rhythmic. Then they nodded. _I have conferred with my people. We will be leaving now. We apologize for the suffering we unintentionally caused._

“Thank you,” Julie said, relief flooding through her voice, her face. “Thank you so much for understanding.”

The alien floated away, and Julie activated her communicator. “One to beam up.”

When she reappeared on the Sunset, the first thing she saw was Luke floating next to the transporter pad, scanning her with worried eyes.

 _What were you thinking?_ he asked, frustrated. _Beaming down to a war zone, are you out of your mind?_

Julie smiled at him. “I’m okay,” she replied. “Don’t worry about me.”

The two technicians exchanged another glance. One of them shrugged. The other sighed.

**Yellow Alert. The attack on Planet FQ-449 has ceased. Prepare for evaluations.**

Chatter over the inter-ship comms gave Julie a basic understanding of the situation. Evacuation procedures had stopped due to the attack seeming to end out of nowhere. Several sensor readings indicated a large collection of energy rising from the surface of the planet and scattering off into space. Julie wasn’t exactly sure where the aliens were going, but she hoped she might one day meet them again.

~*~

**Communications Log, Ensign Molina reporting**

Planet FQ-449 is home to a race of aliens that are peaceful and more inclined to tend to their enormous forests than visit other planets and explore space. An unidentified race of energy beings landed on the planet, unexpectedly causing a negative chain reaction that led to the destruction of several acres of forest. This directly caused many homes to be destroyed.

It cannot be stated enough that the race who landed was unaware they were causing harm. Once they were informed, they immediately left. I do not believe they had any negative intentions.

Hopefully, at some future point, we might meet and learn from them in a more sustainable atmosphere. They were non-corporeal energy beings with FTL capabilities. There is knowledge we can learn from them, but of course the safety of the planet’s citizens is always Starfleet’s top priority. As it should be.

**End Communications Log**

~*~

“Why did you do that?” Nick asked, cornering Julie on her way back to her quarters.

 _Yeah_ , Luke chimed in. _That’s what I’d like to know._

“I did what I had to do,” Julie stated.

“No. You charged down to a planet in the middle of an evacuation operation. It was incredibly risky.”

Julie tilted her head, studying Nick. “What do you want from me?”

“To be safe.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Nick shrugged. “As safe as can be on a starship in the middle of uncharted space.”

Luke floated over to Nick, inspecting him closely. _I agree with you, but also? Watch yourself._

Julie sighed. “Why is it always the Security officers berating everyone else for not being safe enough?”

Nick scowled. “It’s our job to ensure everyone’s safety.”

“You can barely manage to keep yourselves safe,” Julie muttered.

“That talk about red shirts is bullshit.”

“Obviously,” Julie said, gesturing to her own red shirt. “It’s not even a Security-only color.”

“We don’t all die,” Nick pointed out.

Suddenly she was thinking of Luke, Reggie, and Alex, an away team who were killed twenty-four years ago on an unfortunate mission to a remote planet. “Enough of you do.”

Nick walked away in a huff, but Luke stayed there, following Julie until she was in her quarters. Once the door slid closed behind her, she turned and stared at him.

Luke crossed his arms as he landed on the ground, tapping his foot anxiously. _I have my issues with that guy, but he was definitely right about one thing. You were way too careless._

Julie rolled her eyes. “Says the guy who died on an away mission.”

 _Yeah,_ Luke replied, sounding pissed. _Says_ that _guy. And you’d think he would know._

She picked up the end of her Communications shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in the black uniform pants and a black tank top that many officers wore under their uniforms. She tossed her shirt on her bed and turned back to Luke, who was still looking unhappy.

“Listen, I get it. I know you don’t want me to get hurt.”

_Or die._

“Or die,” Julie added. “But you have to remember this is my job. I was the only one on the entire ship who realized what was going on. If I hadn’t interfered when I did, a major disaster could have occurred.”

Luke rubbed his fingers over his forehead. _I get it, Molina. You’re a hero._

She snorted. “I didn’t say that.”

 _I did,_ he insisted. _I am. You’re a fucking hero. You saved an entire planet. I just wish you could have done it without beaming into an active evacuation zone._

Julie shrugged. “It’s part of the job, Patterson. You knew that when you signed up, same as me.”

Luke walked over to Julie, standing right in front of her. _I need you to stay safe. You get that, right?_

Julie nodded. “You guys are relying on me to get your bodies back.”

Luke’s mouth twisted down. _No, that’s. That’s_ not _what I mean._

There was a quiet moment where Julie’s breathing was the only sound in the room. She looked up into Luke’s eyes, knowing what he meant but unable to address it. He seemed to somehow understand her dilemma because he smiled and stepped back.

_It’s fine, Molina. Just be careful next time you decide to save a civilization._

“No promises.”

~*~

**Personal Journal: Julie Molina, Communications**

I did something amazing today. I stopped an accidental attack on a defenseless planet. There’s more to it than that, but that sums it up. I feel good. Really good. Two alien species are better off than they were because I figured out the problem.

He’s upset at me, says it was too dangerous. Says the guy who died on an away mission. Yeah, THAT guy.

I don’t know. I get why he’s worried. But this is the job. I told him as much. We all joined Starfleet. We all knew what that could mean.

I don’t want to die. I also won’t sit back when I can help people. I know he understands that. It would be easier if I could hug him before I left. But for now, we just have to deal.

**End Personal Journal**

~*~

“I received your most recent report on the portals that appear during the usage of the Curve.”

Julie stood at attention in Captain Covington’s ready room, prepared to answer any questions he may have.

The captain flicked his fingers along his holopad, apparently skimming through her report. “I believe you’re on the right track, Lieutenant.”

She blinked. “Captain?”

Covington smiled widely, holding out his hand to shake hers. “Congratulations, Lieutenant Molina. Your heroic actions during the evacuation of Planet FQ-449 have led to a unanimous decision from Starfleet to promote you.”

Julie’s mouth dropped open. She reached out, grasping his hand and shaking it. “Thank you, sir. I… don’t know what to say.”

“Luckily, you don’t have to say anything.” Captain Covington took a small silver circle out of his pocket and pinned it on Julie’s collar, nodding in satisfaction when it was done. “You’re an outstanding officer who has years of experience and accomplishment under your belt. In my opinion, after your first discovery in relation to time physics, this acknowledgment is long overdue. Just enjoy the pip, Molina. You earned it.”

Julie left feeling like she could conquer anything. She showed off her new pip to Flynn right away, who was appropriately enthusiastic. Then she headed to her workstation so she could brag to the guys.

When she got there, the four of them were involved in a discussion about how best to integrate Willie’s cultural knowledge into the Starfleet database. Normally, Julie would be all for the exploration of how to encourage people to learn about energy beings, but just this moment she held her hands up and announced, “I now officially outrank everyone here.”

Reggie and Alex turned around, both looking over with interest. Willie seemed slightly confused, so Alex took a moment to explain Starfleet’s rank system to him.

Luke, however, floated over and whistled, pointing at her collar. _What, did you find that lying around somewhere?_

Julie groaned.

 _It looks real official, though. Good job on the forgery._ He grinned widely, clearly pleased with his damn fool self.

Reggie gave her two thumbs up. _Congratulations, Julie! You deserve it!_

Alex walked over, smiling at her. _Finally, you got some recognition! You’ve been working so hard for years._

Julie put her hands on her hips. “Well,” she said, feeling a little shy suddenly. “You know, I’m just happy about the pay raise.”

Luke laughed. _Should I expect you to order me around even more now?_

Julie tilted her hand back and forth in front of him. “It should be around the same, really.”

_Duly noted._

~*~

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Record of Thesis:_

**Energy: Beings, Spirits, and The Unknown**  
_by Julie Molina, Communications_  
DRAFT #4

**Categorizations: What is a Being?**

The Federation has encountered many varieties of species across the vast universe. The general definition of a Being is any creature who has conscious thought. An Intelligent Being is capable of ‘intelligent thought’—the type of higher functions and analysis that we see in all races who have the ability to create tools and form methods of communication.

But what is ‘intelligent thought’? The simple definition of creating tools and having communication leaves out a vast array of species that might otherwise be included. In terms of energy-based lifeforms, many of them are unable to have physical contact and thus cannot create tools. Does that automatically mean they do not count as intelligent lifeforms?

Perhaps we should adjust our thinking and allow for classification on a case-by-case basis. Of course there is a difference between animals communicating with each other and intelligent species, but I propose we should look beyond the too-simple rule of ‘creating tools’. There are other measurements we can use to identify the intelligence levels of newly discovered lifeforms. Here are a few potential changes to allow for a broader, more complete sense of what a lifeform can be classified as.

\-----

**Advisor Notes:**

_Cadet Molina. Your proposed changes are a three page bullet-point list. You’re going to need to slim that down in order for it be readable and taken seriously. – Professor Harrison_

_Professor Harrison: I still think a more complete list is better to perfectly encapsulate all of the areas the Federation really should improve upon, but I will do the changes you recommend, as always._

~*~


	5. Year Five: Achievement

_Julie, Age 17:_

Starfleet Academy was the type of building everyone stopped and gawked at. Huge, sunlight shining off it, taking up an entire city block. It was built as a monument to the Federation.

Flynn flicked Julie’s shoulder. “You’re staring again.”

Julie sighed. “I can’t help it.” She kicked a rock on the sidewalk as they slowly walked by the building. “I keep thinking about signing up.”

“There are other ways to help them,” Flynn said. “You could do research from here, you know. You don’t personally have to go to one of the most dangerous sectors of space.”

“They need me.” She felt the weight of that, the truth of it. “I’m the only one that can talk to them.” 

Flynn nodded. “I know, I know. I just don’t see why you have to put yourself personally in harm’s way.”

“It’s not like that,” Julie argued. “It’s about doing the right thing.”

Flynn’s sigh was heavy and drawn-out. They’d had this discussion before. Many times, in fact. At this point, they knew each other’s positions. Julie trusted Flynn more than any of her other friends. Flynn believed her that the guys were real. She backed her up even without any proof. Julie wanted to be honest with her.

“I’m going to do it, Flynn. I’m going to scour the stars for them.” She smiled at her friend. “I know you don’t like the idea, but it’s something I have to do.”

Flynn was quiet for a while. They reached the corner, crossed the street, and kept walking. Then she tilted her head to the side and grumbled, “You know I can’t let you go alone.”

Julie’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“For sure. You’re too much of an idiot to handle it by yourself.”

“… Thanks?”

“Oh, you’re welcome. Now I just have to get my flight credentials in order.” Flynn spread her hands out like that was the end of it.

“You’re going into piloting?”

Flynn rolled her eyes. “You’re going to need someone to cart your dumb ass around.”

Next year, they signed up as cadets.

~*~

_U.S.S. Sunset, Year Five:_

Julie had done all the calculations. She had measured how the portals appeared in relation to the Curve for nearly four years. She had her research on the correlation between time, energy, and matter. Everything was falling into place.

The only thing left was luck. She needed to be able to control the portal—at least to get it to open and stay open until her work was through. But that was the part she had kept to herself. Everyone thought it was an issue of how the guys would make it into this universe. Julie knew it had to be the other way around. She had to go to them.

Unfortunately, when her research was as close to complete as it would ever be and she shared her plan with the four energy beings she planned on helping, they had other opinions.

 _How do you even know it will work?_ Luke asked, pacing the floor of her workstation, getting himself more and more riled up every second.

“Because. I’ve done it before.” She held up her hand, wiggling her fingers.

Luke grit his teeth. _Molina, no. That’s crazy. There’s a difference between your fingertips and your entire body._

 _He’s got a point, Julie,_ Alex added. _Maybe you were able to pull your fingertips back out because the rest of your body was an anchor?_

 _How would that work?_ Reggie asked. _We don’t have anything to anchor us to this universe._

“Me,” Julie stated. “You have me.” They all looked at her. “You three have known me for eleven years. You’ll be able to latch onto my energy in the same way you latched onto the homing beacon.”

 _How do you know that will work?_ Luke asked. _It just sounds dangerous. Dangerous and stupid._

Willie held up a hand, a bit silly but still polite. _What about me? No offense, Jules, but I haven’t known you that long._

Julie smiled at Willie. “You do know me enough, and you should be able to follow the three guys to the portal. I think it will work.” She paused, then carefully continued, “Last chance to change your mind, Willie. You were born this way. It makes sense if you wanted to stay how you are.”

Willie crossed his arms in front of his face to make a big X. _No way. You know I want to be with Alex._ Alex grinned at his boyfriend. _And anyway, how am I supposed to be an ambassador for my people and my planet if I can’t talk to anyone here? Communication is the first step in understanding, you know that._

Julie nodded. “I know. I just had to double check. Once we do this, there’s no going back.”

 _I don’t like this._ Luke bit the inside of his lip. _Why don’t you ask Flynn for help? She’s dealt with the Curve. She can tell you how nuts this sounds._

“I already have her help. And someone else’s.” Julie flipped open her communicator. “Wilson, are you ready?”

 _Carrie?!_ Luke, Alex, and Reggie all shouted.

Through the communicator, Carrie already sounded annoyed. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this. But yes, as requested, I have a lock on your location.”

“Stand by,” Julie said. She put her communicator down. “I’m doing this. Right now.”

Luke stepped forward. _You need more time. It isn’t ready._

Julie laughed quietly. “Patterson, you know as well as I do that sometimes science requires a leap of faith.”

She heard them begin to talk over each other, all discussing how it was dangerous, why she should wait, and what exactly did she think was going to happen. But she knew what was going to happen. She had _always_ known what was going to happen. Julie was going to march into that other dimension and yank her friends out from it.

Her hand moved to hover over a button. She flipped back open her communicator. “Keep that lock on me. When you get a lock on a total of five lifeforms, that’s me and four others, I’m going to need you to beam them that instant.”

“Got it.”

“That instant, Carrie. Not a second later.”

“I said I got it.”

Then Julie said, “Flynn, you still there?”

“Yep. We’ve achieved orbit over Planet XA-790. Still can’t land due to the cataclysmic storm systems planetwide.”

Julie shook her head. “That’s okay. This is close enough. This is as strong as their energy signatures can get.”

Test after test had shown her that the closer they got to XA-790, the more powerful energy the guys emitted. They had done calculations in hopes of landing on the surface of the planet, but Julie quickly realized she wouldn’t be able to control the portal without activating the Curve. So a compromise had to be made. Orbit the planet, begin the Curve sequence, use her machine to control the portal. That was the plan.

“Ready to initiate Curve on your mark,” Flynn replied. “Covington’s going to kill us, I did say that, didn’t I?”

“You did. Wait ten seconds, then start the sequence.” Julie closed her communicator. She smiled at the four guys waiting there. “Well. This is it.”

 _You can’t do this, Julie! I won’t let you!_ Luke’s voice was full of panic, but still comforting. Always comforting.

“You can’t stop me,” she replied, exhaling the words as his hands reached through her form,  
forever unable to grasp onto her. “This is what I’ve worked towards, Luke. You have to know that.”

 _But you could_ die!

Her mouth twitched upwards. “Then I’ll finally know.”

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

Her hand slapped down, activating the machine she would use to control the portal. It began whirring, sparking.

 _Know_ what?

“What it’s like to hold you.”

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

She closed her eyes on his strangled moan, unable to look at the face she loved more than life itself. And she was proving that right now, wasn’t she?

A small crack opened in front of her just as time began to slow down. Julie knew she had milliseconds before she missed her chance.

 _Julie!_ Don’t!

She jumped.

~*~

**Communications Log, Lieutenant Molina reporting**

There are unknown realms. Universes we can only briefly grasp at. Some of these have easier methods of communicating. Some are more challenging.

Having briefly inhabited one of these universes, I can say with absolute certainty that I want to explore more. There are more lifeforms out there. They are trying to communicate with us. Some want an exchange of culture. Some want our help. Some are lonely. Some are excited and hopeful and ready to do exploring of their own.

We should communicate with them. We should communicate with them _all_.

**End Communications Log**

~*~

“What’s going on?” Captain Covington’s voice was far away, distorted by some type of unusual interference.

“The Curve has been initiated.”

**RED**

“Shut it down!”

“We can’t, sir!” Flynn’s voice was frantic. “Lieutenant Molina’s inside the portal!”

“Cancel the red alert,” the captain ordered. “We have to see how this plays out.”

Julie wasn’t entirely sure where she was. She wasn’t sure how she could hear people who weren’t even in the same room as her. She took a step forward only to fall two floors down.

That was inconvenient.

**ALERT.**

Not knowing exactly what to do, Julie decided to assess her surroundings. There were some officers going about their duty in front of her, not reacting at all to the red alert. In fact, she could see several people sleeping in the quarters. Or, wait, no. That was the same officer—both sleeping in her quarters and in the mess hall eating lunch.

Julie looked up to her workstation. In the small room she was most familiar with, she saw herself making an adjustment to a machine… from five weeks ago. She turned her head and saw Luke watching her, complaining about the imprecise angle she was using. But that had happened last week.

A person screamed her name. She looked over and saw herself jumping out of the portal, hand stretching back inside, reaching out blindly. That… had never happened. Might not happen, depending on how this went.

**RED**

Ah, it made sense now. Time was moving at different speeds in the same location. This was something she had not anticipated. But then again, it had always been something of a mystery to her as to why the guys had not simply died, and instead had materialized as energy beings. If somehow time had collapsed at just the moment they had died, if they were somehow caught in a loop that allowed them to be both alive and dead simultaneously, then it really was a matter of Schrodinger’s cat. It was up to her to open the box and prove they were alive. She just had to show the universe—both universes, really—that these four specific men were meant to have corporeal forms.

Then she saw them. Willie, who she recognized instantly, walking alongside three tiny glowing balls of light. Julie squinted as they got closer, but she already knew she was looking at energy in its purest form.

**ALERT.**

“Julie,” Willie said, and she blinked at the sound she had never heard before. “We don’t have much time. Your body’s already deteriorating.”

Julie looked down at her hands—but they were gone. In their place were glowing white lights, what must be the energy that made up her lifeform. She opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Instead, she nodded at Willie and looked around for an exit.

The major problem with the portal had always been how to leave. If it had been easy, the three guys would have done it the first time a portal opened from the Curve. Instead, they had been stuck, explaining to Julie more than once that there was no clear way out.

**RED**

Luckily Julie had brought a small device with her. A tiny emitter that directed her towards the largest collection of energy the portal gave off. Theoretically, it should mean they’d find the exit in no time.

Of course, time had no meaning here. So they set off at a fast pace, knowing each second they remained was another second Julie lost a part of her material body. It was okay, she thought as she saw her skin disappear. She was getting four new bodies today; she’d just add a fifth one on top of that.

**ALERT**

“There! There it is!” Willie shouted. He rushed over to something Julie couldn’t see. When she got closer, it was the moving edge of an oval—what the portal must look like from the other side. Julie nodded at him, intending for them to go first.

“Nuh-uh, Luke would _kill_ me,” Willie replied. He pushed Julie through, muttering, “We’re right behind you.”

Julie fell face-first on the floor of the bridge, hearing Flynn scream her name. She turned back around, thankful her body was back whole and intact, but frantic that the other four had not yet come through. Julie reached inside, trying to grab onto them, but grasping nothing.

Her fingers clawed for her communicator. “Wilson! I told you to beam them right away!”

“I did,” Carrie replied, sounding on edge. “I couldn’t get a secure lock on their forms.”

“Do it again!” Julie’s voice was rough, scratchy.

“Molina! I’ve never tried beaming non-corporeal beings before! I’m not even sure there _is_ matter to transfer!”

Julie’s voice turned knife-sharp. “Wilson! Less complaining, more proving you’re more than your father’s nepotism says!”

Her free hand gripped the communicator tightly. They had one shot at this. If Carrie was going to prove her worth, now was the time.

Suddenly a bright collection of lights began to dance in front of her face. It seemed as though the portal was fighting the beaming technology, trying to hold on to the energy it had claimed for so long.

Captain Covington’s voice echoed over the communicator. “Give it more power, Wilson!” He pointed at Kayla. “Divert everything we can to the beam!”

Then, in an instant, a bright, white light blinded them all. It was a release of energy unlike anything Julie had ever seen. She threw her hands up to cover her face, but in a moment she was being pulled in, held against a warm chest with strong, corded arms wrapped around her.

“You’re okay,” Luke whispered. “Thank you. Fuck. Thank you.”

Julie’s body was twisted awkwardly on the floor, but she threw a hand up and grabbed onto the back of his red Security shirt, clawing onto it as if it was the only thing keeping him there, in front of her.

“Your voice,” she whispered. “It’s so different.”

Luke’s fingers sank a bit deeper, wrinkling her clothes, the digits pressing tightly into her skin. “Is that… bad?”

Julie shook her head, overwhelmed and grateful. “No,” she murmured. “It’s real.”

Captain Covington’s voice loudly interrupted, “Okay everyone. Reset power levels back to normal. I want our four newcomers transferred to Medical. Lieutenant Molina, we’re going to have a word. Another day.”

Luke reluctantly let go, stepping back from her only because a Medical team was surrounding him. Julie couldn’t take her eyes off him as she followed them down to the Med Bay, and it seemed to be mutual because he kept walking directly into corners and walls.

“This didn’t used to be a problem,” Luke complained, rubbing his elbow that he had just jammed into an exposed vent.

“He really is seventeen, huh?” Flynn shook her head, grinning. “You’re in for it, Julie.”

Alex and Willie held hands and spoke excitedly the entire trip to the Med Bay. Reggie made conversation with a few of the crew, finally getting an outlet for all his extroverted behavior. Flynn, Nick, and Carrie all followed along with Julie, who couldn’t help but feel smug about the entire affair.

“I always knew she was right,” Carrie said. “That’s why I helped her with beaming them aboard.”

Julie let her have her moment to shine.

~*~

**Personal Journal: Julie Molina, Communications**

I’m thinking about what’s next. For me, I mean. I know what’s next for us. We’re going to fumble around for a while. Navigating a new romance is never easy, and it certainly doesn’t help that he’s seventeen and I’m twenty-seven. But in another way, he’s forty-two and I’m twenty-seven, so maybe we can balance the difference? I’m not sure—I didn’t go into Science for a reason. Still, I’m not used to thinking with my heart. But I should start. And my heart tells me we both want this. We’re ready.

The U.S.S. Sunset is likely going to be even more requested than ever before. Now that we know we can use the Curve to access energy-based dimensions, I’m certain we’ll be busy. Not that I’m complaining! Just thinking about the discovery gives me goosebumps. The Molina Effect—apparently that’s what Starfleet wants to call it. They’re naming it after me, but, in my heart, I know it’s because of my mom.

Alex and Willie are doing fine. Better than, really. Now that their marriage is officially official due to them being corporeal, they’ve been assigned as partners on a special diplomatic mission. Reggie’s debating going along. Won’t that be something? Reggie, the diplomat. I can only imagine the protocol complaints!

As for me? I’m considering my options. Before, years ago, when I thought about the stars, I dreamed I’d make it out here. That I’d find them. Help them. But achieving a dream is a strange thing. Now it feels like the vastness of space is enveloping me—all around, full of nothing and everything. Maybe I need a new dream.

Maybe I already found it.

**End Personal Journal**

~*~

Turned out a lot of the crew was curious about the four of them. They had heard stories for years about Julie’s research and the three guys she had brought onboard with her. And everyone remembered the debate over whether or not they should allow Willie to try and be a Starfleet officer while he had no body.

It was a busy few hours. Captain Covington came down, reprimanded Julie in the nicest way possible, and assigned each of them their own personal quarters. Willie was the first to be released because he had never been dead. Still, he stayed until the other three were cleared, wanting to be by Alex’s side.

Julie walked alongside them, a low buzz of nervous anticipation thrumming under her skin. She looked over at Luke, only to see him quickly looking away from her. She looked back down.

Jesus Christ, maybe _she_ was the seventeen-year-old.

When Reggie, Alex, and Willie turned down a different corridor to head to their quarters, Alex and Reggie pulled Luke aside for a quick discussion that Julie couldn’t hear. She waited patiently on the side next to Willie.

“He likes you,” Willie said. “You should ask him out because he’s too afraid you’ll say no.” He shrugged. “Apparently older women are intimidating.”

Julie sighed.

Luke walked back over to her and swallowed. “Um, you want to see my quarters?”

She stared at him. “Of course I want to see your quarters. That’s literally why I’m here.”

Willie cleared his throat and mouthed ‘ask him’. Then he gave a thumbs up and left with Alex and Reggie.

They got to his quarters fairly quickly, and Luke opened the door and peeked his head in, briefly  
inspecting it. Then he stepped back and gestured inside. “After you.”

Julie walked in, looked around, and said, “They could’ve at least given you a bit of decoration or something.”

Luke laughed. “Right? It’s barren.”

Once the door sealed closed, Julie turned to him. “How does it feel?”

“What, having a body? Being alive again?” Luke smiled crookedly. “Yeah. It’s nice. I can finally do things I want to do.”

“Really?” Julie asked, hoping she knew the answer. “Like what?”

Luke gently took her hand in his. He closed his eyes, brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed the back of it.

“Your lips are chapped.” Julie’s voice was rough.

“I’ve been dead for twenty-five years. Give me a break, Molina.” Luke’s voice wasn’t any better.

“I want us to date,” Julie said, so suddenly she surprised herself.

Luke’s grin lit up the entire room. “Me too.”

~*~

_Starfleet Academy, Final Year, Record of Thesis:_

**Energy: Beings, Spirits, and the Great Unknown**  
_by Julie Molina, Communications_  
FINAL DRAFT

**Concept: What is the Great Unknown?**

Communications is one of the major Starfleet Departments for a not-insignificant reason—the ability to speak to every species we encounter is at the core of the Federation’s goal. If we lost that ability, we would be unable to move forward with our core values. Bringing together people from all races, uniting planets in common hopes, and building each other up are the Federation’s key components. These ideals are what planets that join the Federation dream of achieving.

The Great Unknown is a simple what-if exercise. What if there are beings that are unknowable to us, currently? What if my research proves this to be true? Then what? How do we proceed knowing there are countless universes we have the ability to explore?

We proceed as we always have. We send out starships with the proper equipment and inform them to check for more lifeforms than usual. We teach new cadets about the concept of other types of beings. We show everyone that Starfleet is as auspicious and lofty as everyone says. We are an organization that seeks to unite.

Let us do exactly that.

\-----

**Advisor Notes:**

_This is going to be a tough sell, Cadet Molina. – Professor Harrison_

_Professor Harrison: As always, Professor. It was a pleasure working with you._

_I expect great things from you, Julie. Remember to stay true to what you believe. I’ll be following your career with pride. – Professor Harrison_

~*~

_Epilogue:_

It was odd, being back on a Starbase. It had been years since she’d set foot on one. Not since her mother died. But those memories didn’t besiege her. Instead, Julie found herself looking out of the huge window—the blackness going every way as far as she could see, dotted here and there by small pricks of light that indicated a massive ball of energy existed lightyears away.

A now familiar body came up behind her. Luke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close so he could drop his chin on her shoulder.

“I missed this,” Julie murmured, nodding towards the window. “Seeing space like this.”

“You just spent five years on a starship,” Luke said in disbelief. “How could you have missed it?”

Julie shook her head. “It’s different here.” She huffed out a breath. “I can’t explain it.”

Luke made a low hum that reverberated in her ear. “Well, in the meantime, while you’re figuring it out, I asked about signing on for another mission.”

Julie tilted her head to kiss his cheek. “I know how bad you want to go. You were commissioned so young the first time and you didn’t really get much of a chance to do anything before it happened. I don’t mind, but…”

Luke raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Let’s take a few days for now.” She sounded tired. It had been a long five years.

“A few days, huh?” His voice was teasing, full of promised moments yet to come.

Not willing to let him have his way based on principle, Julie rolled her eyes. “Yes, Patterson. You just got back from the dead. Don’t you want to rest?”

Luke’s grin was wild, jubilant. “Not at all, Molina.” He stared up, out of the floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall window that presented the vastness of space to anyone who wanted to see it. “I want to go. Boldly.”

~*~

_fin._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cadet in the Curve [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233858) by [pinkerhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkerhero/pseuds/pinkerhero)




End file.
